A Hero's Ending
by therisingharvestmoon
Summary: A better ending for Severus Snape. Oneshot.


It seemed as though time had slowed down for him, after the rush of congratulations and the morning full of story-telling, celebration and for most, grief. Of all those who were not taking shelter in the battered Great Hall of Hogwarts, there was one person Harry Potter wished could be there – so badly there was an ache in his chest.

Severus Snape – the man who loved.

Harry was humbled and stunned to find the truth about the grudging professor who turned out to be the bravest man he ever knew. Harry felt tears prickle his eyes, in the realisation that the entire group of wizards and witches gathered here now knew how much of a hero Snape was thanks to him, but the poor man would have died never knowing that the efforts - which had a taken up most of his life and put him into mortal peril - were appreciated. Perhaps he would even have been loved in return. A legacy just didn't seem enough.

'You alright, mate?'

Ron – ashen faced and clinging onto Hermione's hand – had just appeared at his side.

'Yeah,' Harry rubbed his eyes with the back of his grimy hands, not helping stem the flow of tears.

'Its just... He didn't _have _to die.'

Hermione's look was one of pity. Ron, however, looked deeply hurt.

'No one _had _to die... But they _did.'_

Harry looked up in sudden realisation.

'Ron - I'm sor-'

'Nevermind. You're right though - had a pretty miserable life though, didn't he? At least Freddie had a family, people who loved -'

His voice broke, choking a sob, and his eyes drifted to the Weasley family, still holding each other - Ginny crying and Mrs Weasley appearing triumphant. He assumed she was still in shock. Harry nodded at Hermione, and she and Ron drifted over to the large circle of people around Fred's body. Ron was right - he had been well-loved, but it did not make his loss less easy to bare. This made Harry feel worse for Professor Snape, and though Hermione stood with Ron, he felt Ginny would be alright with Mrs Weasley for the time being. He almost _needed _to be alone.

Just as he had bent over the covered bodies of Tonks and Lupin, there was a loud _crack _which echoed throughout the deathly quiet Hall.

Harry almost fell forward and smashed his glasses on the stone wall. He put his hand on the cold surface and heaved himself upward, spinning around, remembering the Apparation shields were still down in the castle. At first his eyes wandered - looking for the bereaved parent who had mistakenly appeared here instead of the Entrance Hall. Then Hermione's gaze made him look closer - across the Hall where people were now stepping backward, whispering violently, from the person who had Apparated on their knees on the middle of the floor.

'Severus!'

McGonagall was one of the first people to stir, striding forward, wand held aloft, and looking both relieved and concerned. Harry too stepped forward.

Snape, who was being helped to his feet, was still covered in his own blood and a large, surgical cut stretched across his neck, punctured with snake bites as round as Knuts. He clutched a wand in his hand and a second later, Harry's confusion was abated when a bird cry pierced the silence and Fawkes - as light as one of his own tail feathers - appeared on Snape's shoulder in a puff of flames.

'Potter - here, take this arm - help me - there, that's it,' McGonagall instructed, trying to keep Snape from falling. Fawkes flew off his shoulder and Harry surmised that Dumbledore had not left his most faithful servant alone in the end afterall. Other staff had now gathered around, trying to see how they could help. As they bussled around, conjuring blankets and blood-replenishing potions, Harry eased him down onto the ground. He looked up, at first relieved, then confused - and something indiscernable.

'Sir? Sir - are you all right?'

Snape gulped, swallowed at grimaced at the pain it caused him. 'I will be, Potter.' He rasped.

'Thank you, sir. Thank you for everything.'

He stared at Harry, who could no longer keep blinking back those tears pressing at the back of his eyes. Without anything else to say and in not recieving a response, Harry rifled through his pockets while Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall gave Snape various potions. Their eyes were full of caution, remorse and a respect that was long-deserved as they watched the sallow colour slowly return to his white cheeks. More than a few tears had been shed when Snape's true loyalties had been revealed, as well as the news of his sacrifice. Harry knew that by being allowed to live, he deserved a heroes welcome - he just didn't know where to begin.

'Here.'

Snape gulped down the last of the potions - ironically, created by his own hand - and looked at Harry's outstretched arm. In a tiny, glass vial, were Severus Snape's most precious memories, given to Harry when the professor thought his own life was drawing to a close.

His gaze found Harry's and he closed his hand gently over those precious thoughts, and whispered, 'Thank _you.'_

Helping Snape stand once more, Harry turned to find all eyes in the hall on them. The distrust had been filled with amazement and pity. Snape watched as Harry searched his pockets once again, drawing out a twelve-inch wand of dark ebony, inside, a luminous and bright unicorn hair. Much the same as he.

'Your wand, Headmaster.'

Snape took it, and his face turned upward in a rare smile, seeming so deserving on his yellowish, uneven teeth and thin lips.

There was a tapping noise coming from the end of the Hall, and they looked to see Neville Longbottom clapping at this announcement. He was soon joined by Professor McGonagall, other members of the staff, and then the entire Hall broke into applause, the students whistling and cheering, some of the staff had tears in their eyes to see him smile so.

Harry grinned up at Snape, who raised his eyebrow slightly but had not stopped smiling, then he embraced the quite surprised professor like a friend._  
><em>


End file.
